Harry Potter and the Littlest Change
by Diespedes
Summary: How I think Harry would have acted after being neglected 10 years. Harry is more curious and a bit more cautious. What big ripples will this little change bring? Independant, Wealthy/Political Harry. Manipulitive but not evil Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1: The Choice

**A/N **

**I don't believe in excessive use of authors notes – this will be the last I include one at the start of a chapter. I will have a short one at the end of my chapters to credit some of my ideas and also explain some of my – sometimes wild leaps of 'logic'. I will try and give credit where I have borrowed other authors ideas but I have read so many fan fics it is impossible to remember where I got what ideas, so sorry it I haven't credited you it is not intentional! I am looking for a beta for this fic so PM me if you are interested. I think my grammar and use of spell check is adequate but I want someone to advise, nit-pick plot holes and help me bounce plot bunnies occasionally. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Choice<strong>

In the early predawn hours of November 2nd 1981 Petunia Dursley was making a decision that would affect not only the future of her family but also the wizarding world of Britain. She didn't realise the wider impact of the choice but even if she had known it was doubtful she would have cared.

Petunia had never had a very good relationship with magic. Growing up it had been yet another thing separating her from her perfect sister Lily. It had ruined her wedding, and worst of all it had killed her parents. She had spent her entire life striving for a normal middle class life and once again magic was trying to ruin her life.

Lying in a basket on the floor was a small black haired baby. She had only seen once before she had found him that morning on her doorstep. The letter accompanying the baby was both astonishing and terrifying. It told of her sister and brother-in-law's deaths and of the protection that could be had if he lived with her. It told her one more thing. Her very worst nightmare come true. Her Dudley was a wizard.

While it was not welcome news it was not entirely surprising either. Having been previously exposed to magic she recognised the small oddities that accompanied a magical child. Dudley in his highchair eating a biscuit she said he couldn't have from a plate across the room. He always managed to get what he wanted no matter how out of reach it was.

Petunia had always dreaded Vernon finding out. She had always thought herself dreadfully lucky to be married to him. She knew she wasn't much to look at, her parents had never had much money – she wouldn't have had a chance to study further. Vernon had a good stable job and treated her well, but had never been comfortable with magic. After Lily's wedding he had wanted nothing further to do with any of 'that lot'.

This letter could be the answer she was looking for. Dumbledore had made her a promise. If she just accepted the boy into her home…no one would know. The letter would never come for her baby. Petunia made her choice. The die was cast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

*I would like to give credit to Ali Hewison (Harry Potter Lexicon) and her awesome essay on Petunia Dursley that gave a good explanation about why the Dursleys kept Harry and explained in the howler the 'pact' between Petunia and Dumbledore (PoA).

The way Petunia talks about magic through the series (and what Vernon sees and thinks about in the start of TSS/TPS) suggests that they have had more than a cursory exposure to the wizarding world. I don't believe their attitudes are entirely unjustified. It's highly likely that Petunia and Vernon were invited to Lily and James' wedding and I also think that they would be an irresistible target for the marauders. What would have seemed like a harmless school prank to them would be scary and frightening to someone without magic. Another point I think writers often ignore is that Severus Snape was poor and lived in a poor area, odds are very high the Evans who lived near them didn't have much money either.


	2. Chapter 2: It's Magic!

**Chapter 2: It's Magic!**

From a very early age Harry Potter realised he was not like other children. Things kept happening around him that no science could explain. Most of the incidents weren't very large – just seemingly impossible. An overly large jumper suddenly shrinking so small it could only fit a doll, suddenly appearing on a roof when he was being chased by bullies and hair that always seemed to be the same length no matter how many haircuts Aunt Petunia took him for.

Harry wasn't a brilliant child, but he had learnt to be observant. Nether his Aunt or his Uncle had ever shown any sort of patience for him so it behoved him to stay out of their way as much as possible. It wasn't that they ever really hit him (apart from the few odd slaps) but they did have a tendency to blame him for any number of things that couldn't possibly be his fault. Therefore it was in his best interest to get his cores done as quickly as possible and beat a hasty retreat whenever they were on the warpath – or Dudley was bored.

In this way he had noticed that these 'incidents' always seemed to work in his favour. Prevent him from wearing a horrible looking jumper Marge had made for Dudley. Saving him from both embarrassment at a bad haircut and the pain of being beat up by Dudley's gang. It had also seemed to happen at a time when his emotions were running high. He wondered how far this phenomenon could benefit him. So began his first premeditated use of magic.

* * *

><p>A scrawny black haired boy stood in front of the stove frying bacon for breakfast. It was warm sunny day and as he sweated in the kitchen he wondered what other boys his age would be doing. Harry sighed and started putting the now crispy bacon in a serving dish. It was no use speculating, it was summer holidays and without the reprieve of school and homework he had more chores than usual.<p>

He finished making breakfast and dished a small portion on to a plate, before putting the rest of the food on the table and setting three places. Walking into the living room he spoke quietly to his aunt who was drinking coffee and reading a magazine. "Aunt Petunia breakfast is ready"

She glanced up briefly at him before continuing with her article. Her face blank and expressionless. He knew it was as much acknowledgement as he would get and left quickly, back to his plate which he took outside. He heard his aunt call his uncle and cousin to the table where he could hear Uncle Vernon tell Dudley another story of Smeltings his old alma mater. He wondered where he would be going to high school – most likely Stonewall high the local comprehensive. The only school within walking distance, it wasn't as if his relatives would drive him to school or pay for bus fare.

He heard the door behind him open – his aunt standing in the doorway. "Come inside and sit at the table there is something I need to tell you." His aunt sat down at the table, he sat opposite and waited silently.

Aunt Petunia began to speak her body rigid and voice harsh. "Listen closely. I am not going to repeat myself." She stared at him gaging his attention, apparently satisfied she continued. "I'm sure you noticed those unnatural –"her voice snapped off the word and she paused a moment before trying again. "Those _things_ that happened around you, they happened to my sister too. When she was your age she got a letter accepting her at a school up in Scotland where they teach you to use _magic_."

Harry was astonished. He had not thought there were others that could also make things happen. _He _had never heard of any. It did make sense that it would run in a family though. To think there was a place where people could actually study magic! He concluded this was most likely the school he would be going to. Aunt Petunia had never given him so much information about either of his parents before. She certainly never made conversation with him unless she had to.

She confirmed his theory by handing him a letter. "Read that and get dressed. We will be leaving for London in 2 hours. We will be dropping you at a place where you can get your school thing. Mind you now – you will have to find your own way back! We have better things to do than wait around all day for you!" She left the kitchen without another word leaving Harry alone with his letter.

* * *

><p>AN I never understood the Dursley's treatment of Harry in the books or some other fan fics it made no sense to me. People who were as concerned with appearances - as they seemed to be, would - in my opinion - go to some effort not to draw negative attention. People wouldn't see an underfed child in ill-fitting clothing in a good neighbourhood as a delinquent. It would reflect badly on them as the child's care takers. I think it's more probable Harry would have an excess of chores but they would otherwise ignore him. I do think they would keep him decently fed and clothed and relatively unbruised. They would likely get child benefits for him as well as an allowance for glasses so not even have to put themselves out of pocket. They are also not putting up a fuss with him going to Hogwarts because I think Petunia realises they don't have any say in that and at least they can get rid of him at least 9 months of the year.


End file.
